It Ends Tonight
by poyntersally
Summary: Post 2.13. Blair ran out of the door, hoping to catch him before it was too late. Has no relation to the AAR song.


DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!

Blair awoke, expecting to feel Chuck's slumbering form next to her. When she reached out, and felt nothing, Blair opened her eyes. In front of her was a note. Panicky, she picked it up and read it.

_I'm sorry for everything._

_You deserve better._

_Don't come looking for me._

_-Chuck_

Blair shook her head. This wasn't possible. Her hands began to shake as she tried to stop the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. After her initial shock, adrenaline kicked into Blair. She got up from her bed. Without bothering to put on her robe, Blair rushed out the door.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

She was going to find him. She didn't care if she spent all night. She had to find Chuck. Walking down the streets of New York, in pursuit of Chuck, brought her thoughts back to earlier that day. She was chasing after him, and she had never planned to say it. She was probably as shocked as he was. Blair wasn't one to act on impulses, except when it came to Chuck.

She had never had this problem with Nate. They had exchanged their feelings a month after they had started dating. It wasn't as special as Blair wished it had been, but it was an obstacle that she was happy to have leapt over. Like a proper gentleman, Nate had confessed his feelings first. Blair had told all of her friends about it the next day, obviously embellishing details to make Nate sound like a knight in shining armor. Blair doubted that she would tell anyone about earlier today. No, she knew it.

"_Chuck! Stop! Don't go. Or if you have to leave, let me go with you."_

"_I appreciate your concern."_

"_No. You don't. You don't appreciate anything today, but I don't care. Whatever you are going through, I want to be there for you."  
"We talked about this. You are not my girlfriend."_

"_But I am me, and you are you. We're Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had I will stand by you through anything."  
"And why would you do that?"_

"_Because I love you."_

"_Well that's too bad."_

Blair had confessed her feelings, and had them thrown back in her face. Even now, frantically looking through the streets of Manhattan, tears stung Blair's eyes. _How could he? How could that bas-- _Blair froze. She saw him coming out of the Palace Hotel with a suitcase in tow. Blair ran up to him. She didn't want him to see her and run away; she saw him turn around, and head back inside the hotel. She walked through the door, and tried to catch up with him.

"Chuck!" _Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me._

Chuck stopped. Blair ran up to him. Chuck turned around, and drew her into his arms. He crashed his lips onto his, and held her tight. Blair couldn't stop the tears from flowing; she rummaged her fingers through his hair, and pressed her body closer to him. Chuck pulled away, heaving. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek. If there was one thing Blair Waldorf knew, it was that you could not persuade Chuck Bass. His mind was set. She tried to memorize his face, to remember him in a happier time. She didn't want to picture this Chuck with red rimmed eyes, and dark circles polluting his handsome features. Blair opened her mouth, trying to find the perfect words to say.

"Thank you." Blair's eyes widened when she heard his voice.

"What?" Blair asked out of pure shock.

"Thank you." Chuck buried his face into Blair's hair, and hugged her tighter. Blair let out a sob.

"Shh. Don't cry. It's okay." Chuck rubbed her back, and whispered the words of comfort in her ear. Blair pulled him away-an arm's length away.

"What do you mean?"

"Blair, you never gave up on me. I didn't deserve your unyielding faith. As soon as I left you that note, my heart has been in a constant battle against my head."

Blair tried to stop him.

"No. Let me finish. I can't help but hurt the people I love. I killed my mother while she was trying to bring me into this world, and I killed my father. I told him to come to the snowflake ball; he died trying to complete my request. My head keeps telling me that if I let myself stay you'll get hurt too. I can't let that happen."

"Chuck that won't happen."

"I know because I won't let it Blair. I'm leaving tonight. I'm just happy I got to see you one last time, hold you in my arms."

"Stop it!" Blair slapped him. Chuck saw it happening in slow motion, feeling the imprint of her hand, and the sting that it brought, before he realized she was angry.

"OW!"  
"Don't you dare Chuck Bass. You can't do this to me." Chuck affectionately turned her to look at him. Tears were streaming down her face, and Chuck tried to wipe them away. Blair held onto his wrists, and kept him there.

"Blair, I have to." Blair started to shake her head violently. Chuck gave up trying to comfort her. Blair let go of him, and brought her hands to her face. Chuck took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Slowly, Blair looked up. A smile crept onto her face. She leapt into Chuck's arms attacking his lips with hers. Chuck pulled away, failing to hide the smile creeping onto his face. Blair twined her hand around his neck, bringing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Chuck, please."

Chuck shook his head his hair rubbing against her forehead.

"If you think I am going anywhere after tonight, you're crazy Waldorf."

Chuck grabbed her hand, and lead her to the limo.

"Where are you taking me Bass?"

"Nowhere of consequence Waldorf."

"If I remember correctly Bass, you interrupted my beauty sleep."

"We don't need that happening, do we now?"

Chuck opened the door for Blair, and told the driver to escort them to Blair's penthouse. Blair snuggled up against Chuck the whole ride, never feeling close enough to him. Chuck would breath shakily ever so often, and it reminded Blair of the day before. She couldn't believe that Bart's funeral was just a few hours ago. The limo stopped, and Blair got out. Chuck grabbed her hand, and pulled her back to him.

"I will see you in the morning." Blair looked skeptical.

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course." Chuck kissed her, and bid her goodnight. Blair walked up to her apartment, imagining the look of Serena's face when she told her about tonight.

**AN: I really wish that they had shown us Chuck leaving. Anywayz, I wrote this as a way to let out my frustration. Why can't the writers just let Chair be happy??**

Remember to review!!


End file.
